


猫头鹰信使的爱情故事

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men:First Class(2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Owl Charles, Owl Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>魔法世界里的勤劳信使们。作为伟大的革命巫师万磁王的专用信使，猫头鹰艾瑞克需要经常和霍格沃茨校长X教授的信使打交道，他讨厌那只聪明的小个子猫头鹰，但后来就不怎么讨厌了。查尔斯像爱艾瑞克一样，爱他的孩子皮特。松鼠西恩蛮后悔当初要那么大个树洞的。</p><p>（关于猫头鹰怎样送信，我发挥了自己的想象力。）</p><p>（以及，万磁王和X教授，想成年轻版或者老年版都可以。）</p><p> 注：猫头鹰昼伏夜出。有的猫头鹰在白天飞翔会难以辨认方向。</p>
            </blockquote>





	猫头鹰信使的爱情故事

*** ***

在猫头鹰艾瑞克第一次送信之前，他系统地接受了信使管理局的训练，包括怎样增强自信——好让你的主人相信你可以完成信使的使命；怎样增强平衡感——避免在寄送大包裹时一头栽进土里，摔坏主人亲手做的蛋糕或者炸弹；怎样增强捕食技巧——有时你可能会为了一张该死的羊皮纸飞跃太平洋，而你在外出工作时可不会有主人投喂的猫头鹰精粮。

艾瑞克秘密又顺利地完成了信使管理局的训练。好的猫头鹰宠物都是这样，默默增强自己的力量，而不是敲锣打鼓地在主人耳边大叫“看我新捉的老鼠”，或者没命地追自己尾巴直到用头撞歪地上的茶几。

所以，艾瑞克是一只安静、出色、敏捷又值得信任的信使。他一直以此为荣，并愿意为主人邮寄任何东西。迄今为止，他邮过小纸条、恐吓信、匕首、以及自制的麻瓜炸弹，有一次还邮了一份蓝莓馅饼，不过是掺了安眠药的（还好主人提醒了他，不然他真的会不顾责任感，躲到山洞里把馅饼吃掉。他的主人不许他多吃甜食，据说是为了他的健康。呕）。他是一只名副其实的好猫头鹰，这也就是为什么他的主人只肯让他来给X教授——霍格沃茨现任校长送信。据他的主人——伟大的革命领袖万磁王说：“我不信任别的信使。你有和我一样的名字，你就是另一个我。”

这种承认，简直就是得到了信使界的终身成就奖。艾瑞克抬着腿，让主人将那卷羊皮纸绑好，努力不要因为这句话而激动地发抖，并坚定要为主人送达每一封信。

但他没想到，万磁王和X教授的沟通是需要每天一封甚至每天N封信的。

跨越英格兰并没有想象中那么好玩，一个月之后，他基本上就腻了。但出色的信使不会因为腻了就放弃工作。于是又这样过了五个月。

他的体重在下降，他的主人依旧不给他吃蓝莓馅饼。猫头鹰精粮并没有让他觉得更好，他想念半夜在厨房偷吃水果派的快乐。

他在笼子里的时间越来越短。因为没时间享受咬碎老鼠骨头时的劈咔声，那些小骨头都堆在笼子角落里风干了。

隔壁的雪鸮艾玛开始笑他像一只野生猫头鹰，羽毛干燥还到处乱翘。

这都不算什么，艾瑞克躲在英格兰中部某片森林里想，这些都是他爱主人的证明。真正让他气的耳羽炸起，双目圆睁的是——

“哦，我的朋友，原来你躲在这里。”那只该死的比他小上两圈的褐色猫头鹰跳到了他站着的树枝上，腿上和他一样绑着一个羊皮纸卷。

就是这只聒噪、过分可爱、说话有礼、嚼起老鼠来一点劈咔声都没有的猫头鹰信使，查尔斯！

“站过去一点，你挤着我了。”艾瑞克抬了抬翅膀，把紧贴着自己的猫头鹰赶走。

“哦，好吧。”查尔斯在树上换了换脚，“这里可真冷。”他说完还呼了两口气，惨白色的气团在深蓝色的月夜下像幽灵般晃了两下，被风吹散。

“我们应该靠在一起才暖和。”查尔斯说完又立刻挤了回来，不顾艾瑞克愤怒地大叫，紧紧贴在对方的翅膀上，还磨蹭着似乎想钻到对方翅膀下面。

“走开。”艾瑞克怒吼。

“等我暖和点再走，这里是我们共有的中转站。”查尔斯的头扎进艾瑞克的羽毛里，声音模糊，要不是艾瑞克在这半年里听习惯了他的声音，他会以为这家伙在他羽毛里打呼噜。

艾瑞克抖了抖翅膀，“我们可以去松鼠西恩的洞里。”

查尔斯摇头，“上次去是因为暴风雪，我们不能突然出现在松鼠面前，霸占他的洞。而且你还吃掉了他的过冬松果。”

松果壳咬起来很像小骨头，但艾瑞克不会告诉查尔斯的。他挺起胸膛，有点邪恶又骄傲地，“那我自己去了。”

“喂！”查尔斯摇晃着，看着突然飞到另一棵树上的灰色猫头鹰，“我们才是一伙的。”

艾瑞克转过脑袋，“你要和我步调一致，才能算是一伙。”

他说完就张开巨大的翅膀飞走了。查尔斯在空空地树枝上咂嘴，他说“该死的”，然后也张开翅膀跟上对方。

松鼠西恩这次把松果藏的很好，艾瑞克在洞里四处闻都没闻到。查尔斯一开始跟在艾瑞克身后，总想找机会贴在他身上，但后来就放弃了独自在角落休息。

松鼠西恩捍卫了自己的粮食，抱着尾巴笑眯眯。愤怒的艾瑞克威胁他说“其实我们也吃松鼠的。”

西恩吓到把尾巴扔在地上，一颗圆圆的松果从肚子和尾巴之间滚出来。

艾瑞克叼着那颗松果，满意地走回查尔斯的角落。

查尔斯这回没有贴上来，艾瑞克对他说话。小个子的猫头鹰没回答，只瞥了他一眼。

“让给你。”艾瑞克把松果放到对方面前。

“我不吃这玩意。没有猫头鹰吃这玩意。”查尔斯把松果踢远，被西恩一把抱住。

艾瑞克眯眼瞪松鼠，“拿回来。”

西恩犹豫着又把松果滚了回去，之后由于接受不了残酷现实，就冲到树洞最深处，抱着枕头呜咽。

查尔斯用翅膀尖扒拉着艾瑞克再次献上的松果，靠在艾瑞克的翅膀上，也像艾瑞克一样置松鼠的哀伤于不顾。

“我知道你会把果仁留给松鼠。”查尔斯说，听起来像什么东西融化了。

“没有猫头鹰吃这玩意。”艾瑞克说，“但你应该吃，你根本就算不上猫头鹰。”

查尔斯的翅膀停下来，“什么？”

“我说，”艾瑞克慢慢地说，“你根本就算不上猫头鹰。”

查尔斯从他怀里跳了出来，“我就知道！”

艾瑞克的表情很像人类挑眉，他挑衅地回应：“嗯哼？”

“你是一只不知爱情为何物的蠢货！”

艾瑞克终于等到查尔斯和他吵架了，他根本没听清对方说什么，只等对方说完，好把自己早就准备好的话吐出来。

“你是个毫不敬业、让人讨厌的信使！”

查尔斯猛地颤抖了一下，连角落的松鼠都狠吸了口气。

“说真的，有哪只信使会为了少飞两英里，就和别人商量好交换信件？你是从哪个信使管理局拿到合格证的？”艾瑞克还在咄咄逼人，沉浸在终于可以教训查尔斯的快乐中。

查尔斯朝身后的洞口退着，努力好一会儿才说出话来，“我可以拿回你主人写给我主人的信，你可以拿回给你主人的回复，而我们可以省去很大力气。我看不出这有什么不妥的。”

艾瑞克哼了一声，“你当然看不出。”

查尔斯站在洞口边，身后的羽毛被外面的寒风吹动，“我在南边的树洞里藏了老鼠，当然你不会想吃我捉的老鼠的。”

艾瑞克仍然站在原地不动，他冷酷地说：“我当然不吃。”

查尔斯点头，“你知道自己又瘦了吗，艾瑞克？”

他说完就飞入深蓝色的夜空，一路向寒冷的北方飞去。在比这还冰冷刺骨的地方，就是艾瑞克的家。

 

 

艾瑞克看着洞口外的夜空，感觉自己的心沉到了谷底。

“你的心比松果壳还硬。”西恩抱着枕头说。

“闭嘴。”

松鼠可不怕一只刚吵完假的猫头鹰，“如果有松鼠送我一堆新鲜的松果，我就嫁了。”

艾瑞克转过身，盯着角落里那团毛绒绒的西恩，一半愤怒一半惊恐，“你是只公的，有点出息。”

“公松鼠也是有嫁人的权利的！”西恩被戳到了痛脚，从地上跳了起来，气势汹汹地和他对视。

凶巴巴的灰猫头鹰居然是先转开视线的那只。小松鼠沉浸在胜利的喜悦里，忘记了穷寇莫追的道理，“听说你们的交配期就在3月，这不是很快了嘛。”

耳羽高立的猫头鹰走到松鼠面前，弯下腰，用松鼠脑袋那个大的眼睛瞪着他，恶狠狠地，“我会吃掉你想嫁的那只松鼠，我会吃掉它，骨头都不吐。”

说完，他气势汹汹地飞出松鼠巨大的树洞，留下西恩一只鼠在原地颤抖。

第二天，松鼠艾利克斯很困惑，为什么懒死星松鼠西恩总想带着他搬家。

 

 

 

*** ***

带有白色花纹的褐色猫头鹰蹲在万磁王公寓的窗台上，室内暖洋洋的空气驱散他羽毛上的寒气，他看着玻璃窗上的冰霜，任他的脚把自己带到巨大的白色鸟笼前。

艾瑞克的笼子是他见过的最整洁的鸟笼。水碗干净透明，地上既没有羽毛也没有食物残渣，拿来消遣的碎骨头整齐地码在角落，和他收集的幸运币挨着，就连栖息架下的羽毛枕都完整洁净，不像他的被爪子抓得支离破碎。

他早就应该知道，这样的猫头鹰是不会喜欢他的。艾瑞克凭着信使的使命感，像一台机器一样运转，他还记得自己初次见到他时，被对方漂亮的羽毛和明亮的眼睛弄得紧张发抖，差点从栖息的树枝上跌下去。他叹气，觉得自己傻透了才会爱上一台机器，艾瑞克心中没有爱情，只有信使的荣誉感和对主人的忠诚。

他蹲在艾瑞克的栖息架上，觉得即使是机器也不应让身体被工作拖垮。为了示好，他前天就到了那片林子，抱着用食物诱惑出艾瑞克温柔一面的期望，牺牲了白天的休息时间，捉了满满一洞的食物准备和对方分享，结果却被对方质疑了鸟生。

他看了看窗外的阳光，觉得自己应该早点休息，以防悲伤趁阳光侵袭他的内心。等他再醒过来，睿智的黑夜就会重新来临，他可以带着信回到自己的笼子里。或许之后他可以说服主人换一只猫头鹰送信……但在那之前，他应该让艾瑞克知道他敢说他不是猫头鹰简直是大错特错。

等他醒过来的时候，发现自己的腿上已经绑好了信，这次的信比以往的重，他从笼子里飞出来，伸展翅膀让身体从睡眠中醒来。紧接着，他看到夕阳下有一团灰色的东西沿着混乱的轨迹向窗户冲来。

他只来得及向旁边挪动一下，那团灰色撞碎了玻璃，带着碎玻璃和寒风跌在深红色的地毯上。他发现那是艾瑞克。

“你还好吗？”他紧张地忘记了要给艾瑞克好看的决定。猫头鹰飞下窗台，觉得一侧翅膀痛得厉害。

艾瑞克在地上打滚，努力站了起来，他的头一阵阵发晕，他在摇晃的视线里看到查尔斯褐色羽毛上涌出红色。

“查尔斯！”他惊慌地吼叫，主人的安抚也不能让他感到平静，他看着查尔斯被主人抱去客厅，他扑棱着翅膀跟着过去，却辨不清方向撞在门板上，在白昼飞行让他的视线模糊，刚才的撞击又让他大脑发晕，他站在地毯上摇摇晃晃，最后被主人带去了客厅。

“泽维尔不会同意我用魔法治疗你的，他认为那会对你产生不良影响。”艾瑞克的主人对查尔斯说，后者翅膀上包裹着白色的纱布，站在沙发扶手上看着他。

发晕的艾瑞克靠在沙发背和扶手的角落里，看着主人把他的餐盒和水碗放在茶几之后离开了。

只剩下两只猫头鹰的客厅安静地要死。

艾瑞克从角落里偷偷看了查尔斯一眼，对方敏锐地察觉到并看回来，艾瑞克又立刻把头转向一边。

“原来专业的信使也会在白天飞行。”受伤加上失恋，查尔斯要开始发脾气了。

艾瑞克动了动耳朵，耳羽依旧老实地贴在头上，他看起来因为做错事而底气不足，“我想早点回来。”

“哦，你当然想早点回来。”查尔斯恶狠狠地说，“希望我对你说什么，欢迎回家，我为你准备了美味的口粮和果汁么？”

艾瑞克局促地扭动身体，查尔斯说的话让他幻想出了非常不恰当的画面，和查尔斯共享一个笼子和一个栖息架之类的。这非常不恰当，甚至说是荒谬，在一夜之前，他还将查尔斯列为自己事业生涯中最大的障碍，他鸟生里无法克服的困难，但当他知道查尔斯每次紧紧贴着他是为了示好，对他过分亲热是因为想求偶之后，查尔斯在他心中的形象就变成被月光照亮的神圣模样。他昨晚一边飞行一边想象查尔斯为他捉老鼠，觉得既高兴又紧张。他需要向查尔斯道歉，不止是因为伤了他的自尊，也因为他的傲慢——毕竟如此频繁的送信工作任谁都吃不消，查尔斯提出这样的建议并不奇怪。

没得到对方回复，扶手上的伤员也不再说话。等到艾瑞克从想象中抽离，发现查尔斯不再和自己交流后，他有些慌张。

“你口渴吗？”灰色猫头鹰问。

“渴。”

“要喝水么？”

查尔斯低头俯视沙发里的猫头鹰，火冒三丈，“你觉得我喝的到吗！”

艾瑞克苦恼地眨眼，之后朝他背过身，“站到我背上来。”

“你疯了。”查尔斯说。

“我可以背你过去。”对方很固执。查尔斯看着那片灰色的背羽，觉得爪子痒痒的，抓住艾瑞克厚实羽毛，让对方感受自己重量的渴望引诱了他。

艾瑞克在对方跳上来时向下倾斜，他展开翅膀试图保持平衡，查尔斯也扑棱着没受伤的翅膀。两只猫头鹰在沙发上交叠着，不停摆动翅膀，查尔斯还用力抓着艾瑞克的背羽。

“哇！你们在交配吗？”一只银色的小猫头鹰飞进来，站在了最高的柜子上。

“不！当然不！”查尔斯大叫，慌张地用力抓了下艾瑞克，后者痛叫出声，向一侧歪过身子，查尔斯因为松开了爪子，被他甩到沙发上，爪子里还带着从艾瑞克身上抓下来的羽毛。

“哦不。”艾瑞克紧张地说，转过身子看查尔斯是否压到了翅膀。

“爸爸，你的羽毛都被抓掉了。真激烈！”银色小猫头鹰兴奋地说，“你会给我生弟弟吗？”

“皮特，闭嘴。”艾瑞克吼他。

“爸爸？”查尔斯躺在沙发上，虚弱地问。

“是的，你上了我爸，你也是我爸爸了。我一直觉得一个爸爸不太够，现在这样太好了。”皮特连珠炮一样说，还从高处飞到茶几上，仔细打量他自作主张新认的爸爸，“啊，你的翅膀受伤了，不过没关系的，我去年也摔伤过，爸爸和主人帮我治好了。看，现在想怎么飞都可以。”说着，皮特开始用惊人的速度在屋子里乱飞，勉强躲过了角落的瓷质花瓶和柜子上的相框。

查尔斯混乱地看着皮特在空中盘旋，等了好一会儿才看向艾瑞克，“你有配偶？”他听起来还有点状况外。

“不，我……我有过配偶。”想说的话都堵在嗓子眼，艾瑞克努力把它们变成有逻辑的句子，毕竟你不能现在就抱着查尔斯说，“我们真的交配吧”之类的。

“玛格达生下皮特就离开了，她说她只在交配期找暂时配偶。她是一只野生猫头鹰。”

“可怕的野生猫头鹰。”查尔斯一贯觉得那些灰突突的同伴们很野蛮，但他立刻就对艾瑞克道歉，“我不是说她……抱歉。”

艾瑞克摇头，“没关系。我知道大家对野生猫头鹰的看法，而且他们中的大多数确实没什么智商。但玛格达和他们不一样，也和我们不一样。”他的声音并没有很低落，或许时间已经让他忘记了痛苦，又或者他本来就没怎么爱过玛格达。

飞够了的皮特像子弹一样冲到茶几上，还得意地鞠了个躬，他对查尔斯说：“就是这样，你很快就会没事的。”

“我想我会的，皮特。”查尔斯回答，还是有些不自在。艾瑞克明白他还不能接受这件事情。在玛格达刚离开的时候，他也没办法平静，和大多数同伴一样，他渴望一个相伴一生、只属于彼此的配偶。但他最后学会了接受现实，主人也留下了皮特，而不是把它送到宠物商店或者送给朋友（谢天谢地，主人没什么朋友）。查尔斯完全有资格退缩，艾瑞克很高兴对方明白了自己到底在追求什么。

“皮特，我需要确认你昨天的练习成果。”艾瑞克示意他和自己离开客厅。

“哦不！”皮特跳了起来，转向查尔斯求救，“救救我，爹地。爸爸在训练时对我超级凶。”

还不等查尔斯开口，艾瑞克就拒绝让皮特再说下去，“他不是你爹地，皮特。很抱歉你没有妈妈，但我在你这么大时已经离开父母去宠物商店了，所以你没资格抱怨。”

查尔斯想说的话堵在胸口，只好紧紧闭上嘴。艾瑞克对他礼貌道别，他也发不出声音，只能点头回应。

艾瑞克离开后，皮特还在原地磨蹭，他恳求地看着查尔斯，“我知道爸爸喜欢你很久了，他只是脾气有点怪。你就喜欢喜欢他好吗？”

“你爸爸喜欢我很久了？”查尔斯问。

皮特的大眼睛皱了起来，“不，这个我说谎了。但他从不让别人骑在他背上，我都不行。他说那样代表示弱，他不向任何猫头鹰示弱。”

“真的？”查尔斯的眼睛亮了起来。

“真的。”皮特用力的说，然后又充满希冀地，“你会让我叫你爹地的吧？”

查尔斯被小家伙闪亮的眼神逗乐，开始想象艾瑞克小时候是否也像皮特一样活泼，他眨眼睛，说：“当然。”

“哦我爱你，爹地！”皮特冲进了查尔斯的怀里。

“皮特！”艾瑞克在走廊喊。

“来了来了！”皮特扑着翅膀，从查尔斯的怀里飞出去，“我爱你，爹地。”他悄悄地对查尔斯做口型，让后者觉得有个孩子也不赖嘛。

 

 

 

 

*** ***

艾瑞克躲在松鼠的树洞里，避免自己被森林里湿润的空气包围。他一直更喜欢冬天，有干燥的空气和力度刚好的逆风，而春天只会有沾湿翅膀的空气和带着花粉的微风。一想到他要沾满别的物种的生殖粉为他们传递生命，他就觉得自己需要破坏什么东西才能恢复心情。

“你只是需要交配了。”松鼠西恩说，在他对面磕着果子，汁液从深色的果皮里溢出，被西恩满足地舔净。

“我为什么要听你指挥。”艾瑞克暴躁地说。

“因为我比你厉害。”西恩说，把果子放到一边，走到一个隐蔽地地方按了一下，树洞上方突然开了口，大量的食物从上方滚出，堆满树洞。

“见鬼了！”艾瑞克大吼。

“我比你厉害，我追到艾利克斯了。”西恩骄傲地宣布，“这是他送我的爱的礼物。”

艾瑞克在果子堆里瞪他，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“我在说我比你厉害。”西恩自从被告白后就脑子发昏，还在激怒比自己大十几倍的猛禽。

“那你知道我要说什么吗？”艾瑞克站起来，把果子抖到地上，阴森地瞪着松鼠。

“你要说什么，亲爱的？”带白条纹的褐色猫头鹰飞到树洞边，爪子抓着洞口边缘好奇地问。月光透过枝叶洒在他身上，像是披了条破碎的银河。

“嗨，查尔斯。艾利克斯和我告白了。”秀恩爱的松鼠傻乎乎地笑。

“太棒了，恭喜你。”查尔斯拍了拍翅膀，真心地祝贺他，“但你依旧要帮我们换信。”

“我愿意帮你们换信。”西恩说，走过去把查尔斯腿上的信解下来，“看在查尔斯的份上。”

艾瑞克冷哼一声，在西恩从果子堆里走来时说，“我能一脚踩死你。”

“但你依旧没有配偶可以交配。”西恩说，大度地给艾瑞克换信。

“哦，不是这样的。”查尔斯一边移动身体，查看信件是否绑牢了，一边为艾瑞克证明，“不信你可以闻闻他的尾巴，”他对困惑地西恩说，“那上面全是我的味道。”

艾瑞克的隐私被无情揭开，他不满地怒吼，对过度热爱分享的配偶表示不满。查尔斯露出和西恩一样傻的笑容，说“那你可以闻闻我的，都是艾瑞克的味道”，以为这样就可以平息配偶的怒火。

西恩紧张地把果子都推到角落，“不要把你们的精液蹭到我的食物上！坏鸟！走开！走开！”

查尔斯阻止了艾瑞克冲过去捏死松鼠，推着他飞去了别处。

“你很难再找到一只听话又动作熟练的松鼠了，不要把它吃掉。”查尔斯贴着艾瑞克，用身体安慰对方。

“没有猫头鹰吃蠢松鼠。”艾瑞克说，张开翅膀把对方收进怀里。

“但你看起来不像正常的猫头鹰。”查尔斯说。

“什么？”

“毕竟你的配偶曾被指控为‘非猫头鹰物种’，能有这样配偶的家伙应该也不正常吧？”查尔斯开始调皮地眨眼，笑容诱人又邪恶。

“你就不能让它过去吗？”艾瑞克呻吟。

“不，不能。”查尔斯快速晃头，“我要让你永远充满负罪感。”

“谁当初表白是说‘我们在一起会充满幸福、快乐，远离所有痛苦’的？”艾瑞克抱怨，用力搂住配偶，还闻对方的羽毛。

“哈，那是谁回答‘等你考虑清楚了再说’？我才是两个人中比较理智的那个，好吗？”

艾瑞克有点愧疚，但仍旧辩解道：“你当时看起来确实很冲动，而且，你撞坏了翅膀，没有翅膀受伤的鸟是理智的。”

“哦，是吗？”查尔斯哼哼着问。头在艾瑞克胸前一拱一拱地，还在对方怀里乱扭，“我想把它们蹭在你肚子上，艾瑞克。”说着，他开始用屁股在对方身上磨蹭。

“你总是有那么多想法。”艾瑞克说，但没拒绝他的要求。

查尔斯在他面前抬起头，得意地说：“对你，我永远有很多想法。”

守旧派艾瑞克恼羞成怒，他的配偶大笑，安慰着他直到他实现了自己的想法。

“你闻起来和我一样。”查尔斯从艾瑞克的羽毛里抬起头，“真希望能和你一直在一起，不要只在中转树林幽会。”

“我也是。”艾瑞克磨蹭他的头。两只猫头鹰依偎在一起，和春夜融为一体。

不久后，他们的主人奇迹般地搬到了一起。当艾瑞克和查尔斯看到各自的主人走进同一间卧室时，他们都惊讶地睁大圆眼睛。不过，能够一直同居的喜悦冲淡了惊讶，他们在月光下兴奋滴布置起笼子，还因为栖息架的摆放位置吵了一会儿。

翌日，他们的主人也被笼子里紧紧依偎着的猫头鹰震惊了。他们很快就得到了一个超大号的鸟笼，有时甚至可以塞下皮特，只不过他们两个并不是特别喜欢让皮特和他们睡在一起。

至于皮特，他也不喜欢大白天睡得好好地，突然被爸爸和爹地兴奋的叫声吵醒啦。

 

 

——END——  
.


End file.
